El Bosque Sidém
by lizze213
Summary: —Háblanos de ella. A todos nos gustaría saber más sobre la mujer que hace de nuestro guerrero más audaz una adolescente...   Finalmente y al ver los ojos brillantes de la compañía, Legolas accedió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.  -Se llamaba Gala...


**¡Hola! ¡Por primera vez me estreno con El Señor de los Anillos! Espero que no seáis muy duros, nunca había escrito nada sobre estos libros y no sé cómo me ha salido, espero que bien.**

**Va a ser cortito, quizás uno o como mucho dos capítulos más. Hay algunos elementos inventados (Cómo el bosque, y sobretodo Gala, en este caso nuestra protagonista)**

**Si he tenido algún fallo, ojalá que sea pequeño porque lo he revisado unas cuantas veces.**

**Como última anotación, sólo quería decir que el fabuloso, maravilloso, genialoso mundo de El Señor de Los Anillos fue creado allá por el mil novecientos cincuenta por J.R.R. Tolkien y que yo simplemente he querido jugar un poquito con su historia centrándola en Legolas y contando un poco más de algo que pudo sucederle.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Noche de recuerdos.<strong>

—¿Qué mal os aqueja, Elfo?

Legolas escrutó el cielo negro y respiró el aire puro de la noche antes de responder a la pregunta de Aragorn, que acababa de sentarse en el suelo junto a él.

—La noche ha vuelto a caer. Nada mejor y peor a la vez que un día acabándose para dar lugar a otro. –El sindarin evadió la pregunta.

Frente a él, Frodo, Sam y Gimli se sentaron también ante el gran fuego que ardía en el centro de ese claro.

—Te he visto cientos de veces distraído, con la mirada perdida en noches como esta. Incluso ahora parece que sintieras algo acercándose. –Frodo clavó sus profundos ojos en los del elfo.

—Nada puedo esconderos. –Legolas sonrió y en sus ojos claros se estableció una pequeña sombra.

—Es extraño. Según todos los síntomas del elfo, parece estar enamorado. ¿Cómo es así? –Preguntó Gimli.

Legolas volvió a dirigir su vista al cielo, pero esta vez optó por contestar la pregunta.

—Es algo que sucedió hace demasiados años. Hace tantas noches y tantos días que ya no debería tener importancia. Pero siempre permanece en mí el recuerdo del bosque Sidém.

Gimli miró al rubio elfo y frunció el ceño como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

—¿Quiero eso decir que lo que ahora empaña tus ojos es miedo?

Frodo lo miró sin comprender.

—El bosque Sidém –explicó el enano. –Es aquel que se ve tras esa colina y que sin duda tendremos que atravesar.

Aragorn, que llevaba un rato mirando al fuego distraídamente, de pronto miró a Legolas.

—Háblanos de ella. Estoy seguro de que a todos nos gustaría saber más sobre la mujer que logra hacer de nuestro guerrero más audaz un distraído adolescente.

Todos rieron suavemente y Legolas se debatió en su interior. ¿Era mejor decírselo o callárselo cien años más?

—¿Era bella? –Se interesó Samsagaz.

—Sin duda era fornida y barbuda. –Opinó Gimli.

Aragorn levantó el brazo en señal de calma para dejar al elfo especular sobre si contar su historia o no. Finalmente y al ver los ojos brillantes de la compañía, Legolas accedió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Se llamaba Gala…

O

"Recuerdo absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió ese día, porque sin duda fue el día en el que mi existencia en este mundo cambió.  
>Yo, al igual que ella, no era más que un muchacho. Los demás elfos hablaban de marcharse, nos acabábamos de asentar en una verde colina… esa que ahí a lo lejos se divisa, y no había nada que yo quisiera aparte de partir de una vez. Quería seguir recorriendo cada rincón de la Tierra Media.<p>

La promesa de un nuevo bosque al final del camino me atraía más incluso que conocer El Páramo al que la gente tan poca relevancia le daba.  
>Salí temprano del ligero campamento y caminando me interné en el bosque. Siempre me era más fácil cruzar un bosque si antes me había familiarizado con él. Un débil canto llegó a mis oídos y no tardé mucho en imaginarme a la hermosa mujer que lo producía."<p>

O

—Oh, sin duda Gala cantaría como los ángeles.

Frodo, Samsagaz y Aragorn miraron con reproche a Gimli, que había detenido la narración de Legolas. Pero éste al parecer ni lo notó, puesto que se disponía a comenzar de nuevo a relatar su historia.

O

"Al acercarme un poco más, también el sonido de flechas llegó hasta mí. Y sin pensarlo comencé a correr hasta el lugar de dónde provenían todos esos interesantes sonidos. No tardé mucho en llegar al claro en el que había tres elfos reunidos.

En un lado, la criatura más bella que pudiera imaginarse era la que entonaba la alegre melodía y a su lado, un niño aplaudía a la otra persona que aún quedaba oculta a mí. Me escondí durante unos instantes entre las hojas y observé al extraño trío hasta que, sin haber hecho ningún ruido por mí parte, la otra figura cesó el sonido de las flechas y se giró, mirándome.

En ese momento cambié de parecer al haber asegurado antes que la elfa más bella de la tierra se encontraba cantando ante mis ojos, puesto que ésta lo era aún más:

Poseía los ojos de nuestra raza, claros y bellos y el cabello del color castaño del temprano otoño caía desordenado por su cuerpo. Dicho cabello se encontraba lleno de hojas, como si hubiera estado revolcándose en el suelo, lo cual no me extrañaría porque era una guerrera. Se veía en su porte, su figura y el arco con el que me estaba apuntando en ese mismo instante.

Pronunció algo que no entendí, o quizás que simplemente no quise entender puesto que mi corazón se había acelerado. Quién sabe si por las flechas, por haber encontrado a alguien o simplemente por ella."

O

Sus compañeros sonrieron al imaginarse a su valiente arquero amenazado por una joven con ese temperamento.

O

"Volvió a hablar y esta vez lo entendí perfectamente, puesto que lo dijo en mi propio idioma.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué nos mirabas?

Su voz era dulce pero actuaba como si fuera un hombre protegiendo a su familia. Yo aún estaba anonadado por su increíble rapidez así que respondí antes de que perdiera la paciencia.

-No vengo a haceros daño –para mi sorpresa la joven se rió en ese punto. –Sólo quería conocer el bosque. Dentro de pocos días lo cruzaré con mi compañía hasta nuevas tierras.

De pronto bajó el arco y regresó al centro del claro, volviéndose hacia mí para que la siguiera.

-Soy Legolas. –Anuncié y la elfa rubia, la que cantaba, sonrió cordialmente.

-Nuestros nombres son Mel, Gateh y Gala.

Gala bufó como respuesta y por un segundo me pregunté qué tenía yo de malo para no agradarla."

O

—Nunca fui tan vanidoso como en mi juventud, mi belleza llegó a ser culto para mí y de veras no entendía qué ocurría con ella.

—A mí también me pasaba lo mismo. –Comentó Gimli bromeando.

La compañía rió de buena gana y Legolas también lo hizo, pero sin perder el hilo de la trama.

—¿Por qué no te aceptó desde un principio? ¿Qué era lo que le disgustaba a la elfa Gala? –Frodo se mostró curioso.

-No todos los elfos crecen igual. Como ya hemos experimentado, la desconfianza puede ser una gran compañera en algunos casos.

Todos asintieron a la vez, al verse identificados con lo que Legolas explicaba y volvieron a centrarse en la historia.

O

"Tras quedarme un instante observándola, vi que el sonido de las flechas provenía de ella misma, que estaba entrenando con una pequeña diana a unos metros de distancia. La miré con admiración, su puntería era excepcional al igual que su postura y su concentración. Se preparó, tensó la cuerda al máximo y soltó la saeta, que impactó en el centro de la diana limpiamente.

En ese instante, Gala se giró y se quedó mirándome. Fue la primera vez que me miraba a los ojos y yo también lo hice. Quizá nos miramos más tiempo del que era necesario o del que hubiera sido educado por parte de ambos, pero algo me decía que eso a ella no le importaba.

Sus labios oscuros y llenos se movieron y yo los miré extasiado, hasta que de pronto me di cuenta de que estaba hablándome y tardé un poco más del estipulado en responder. Me había invitado a probar y cuando me tendió su arco yo me negué suavemente, prefería el mío si lo que quería era lucirme delante de esa bella joven. Cuando me dispuse a tirar, sentí cómo ella se acercaba un poco a mí y se colocaba a mi lado. Quizás demasiado cerca para permitirme pensar en dónde estaba situada exactamente la diana.

Sentí su lenta y cálida respiración a apenas unos centímetros de mi cuerpo y cuando fui soltar el arco, un pequeño conejo se cruzó por mi camino, haciendo que errara el tiro."

O

—¡Claro que sí, Legolas! ¡Un conejo! –Aragorn se carcajeó y todos le siguieron.

El sindarin sonrió lentamente.

-Juro que fue un conejo. En cualquier otra situación hubiera atravesado su propia flecha en el centro de la diana.

—Supongo que nada tiene que ver que ella se te acercara de esa forma. –La compañía seguía bromeando.

—Dudo siquiera que ella supiera lo que realmente me había causado en ese momento. En un principio, ante mi propia impotencia al haber hecho el ridículo con las flechas, mi propia mente aseguró que lo había hecho intencionadamente, pero después descubrí en Gala un ser tan inocente que no hubiera intentado sabotear nada jamás. Supongo que simplemente quería observar de cerca mi técnica.

Todos miraron al elfo, cuyo tono se había convertido en orgullo puro al recordar a Gala, tan valiente, tan bella, incluso tan reacia a su propia presencia.

-Cuéntanos cómo te enamoraste, Legolas. –Pidió Sam emocionado.

Legolas, en cambio, se levantó del suelo ante la contrariedad de todos.

-Deberíamos apagar ya el fuego, no es seguro. Mañana os lo terminaré de contar todo mientras crucemos las tierras en las que fue vivida mi historia.

A regañadientes, la compañía admitió que era lo mejor para todos y también se levantaron para preparar sus propios lechos.

Apenas unos minutos después, todos dormían plácidamente ante el cielo negro. Incluso Legolas que por primera vez en muchos años, tras haberse sincerado con sus compañeros, se sentía capaz de volver al bosque Sidém.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? Me encantaría saberlo, así que si me dejáis un review me haréis muuy feliz ^^<strong>

**Os deseo un buen día!**


End file.
